1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring and displaying a factor, a method for measuring and displaying a factor, a program for measuring and displaying a factor being configured to cause a computer to run a method for measuring and displaying a factor, and a sound scanner.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, the level and the generation/containment position etc. of a factor are measured at a device, a plane, a curved surface, a space where the factor (for example, sound, vibration, temperature, humidity, supersonic waves, or electromagnetic waves, etc.) is generated or contained. For example, at a factory that produces electronic devices or mechanical devices, the factor of noise, vibration, electromagnetic waves, or the like, which influences the quality of the electronic devices or the mechanical devices, is measured. More specifically, in the case of an automobile, the level and the generation position of the noise that is generated at the door by trembling of engine on driving are measured. Also, in the case of industrial facilities, vibration, temperature, humidity, etc. that influence maintenance and operation of the industrial facilities are measured. More specifically, in the case of an atomic power plant, the level and the generation position of vibration, which is generated at the pipe lines, which are installed in the atomic power plant, are measured. Also, in the case of a research institute, temperature, humidity, or the like of a specimen that influences experimental results are measured.
However, it is not difficult to measure the level and the generation/containment position of a factor in a case in which the device, the plane, the curved surface, or the space is small or narrow, but it is difficult and takes a long time to measure the level and the generation/containment position of a factor in a case in which the device, the plane, the curved surface, or the space is large or wide.
However, a special solution for this inconvenience has not been presented. Therefore, after a measurer locates the sensing unit in the specific region of the device, the plane, the curved surface, or the space where a factor for measuring is generated or contained, the measurer only measures the level of the factor and where the factor is generated or contained by repeating operations for sensing the factor and recording its position one by one.
In order to save trouble for the measurer and to reduce the time it takes for the measurer to sense and record, there is a method for measuring by using a plurality of the sensing units whose number corresponds to the number of parts to be sensed in the device, the plane, and the curved surface and installed in the space where the factor for measuring is generated or contained. However, this method not only costs a great deal because of the need to install a plurality of the sensing units, but also is inconvenient to install new sensing units from time to time because the number of parts to be sensed is not always identical.